


The Dating Game

by Serpentine_Slytherin



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, High School, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Rimming, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sexting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentine_Slytherin/pseuds/Serpentine_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan, or Nat as he prefers, wants nothing more than his best friend and captain of the baseball team Kevin, to get together with Peach Creek high's resident genius and nerd Edd. He thinks they'd be perfect for each other, balance each other out. Be the yin to a yang and all that jazz. The thing is, no one but Nazz thinks that as well, and now it's going to be quite the process to get the two kids together. But he isn't one to give up, and the teal haired teen has always liked a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LampPostInWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LampPostInWinter/gifts).



> Nathan is definitely not mine, he belongs to c2ndy2c1d (which I think everyone in the kevedd fandom knows!) I'm just borrowing him for a little bit. 
> 
> Also, this is a thing I'm writing for a friend. Besides, the world needs more kevedd! 
> 
> This first part is more of an introduction to the plot. After that, chapters will be much longer.

Sighing for the umpteenth time, Nat looked around the classroom, eyes narrowed as he watched his best friend Kevin doodling in a notebook. The red head was clearly not paying attention, and Nat looked over to Double D instead, who was avidly watching the teacher, writing everything down. Probably word for word too, the cute little nerd. 

This was Nathan's new pastime in history class. It was the only one he shared with both Kevin and Edd, and for weeks now, he's been watching the both of them like some creepy stalker, cataloging their movements and behavior. Hey, he was man enough to admit it was creepy as hell. But the more he did it, the more he considered it necessary for his diabolical, evil, absolutely dastardly plan.

He was going to get the two of them together. He was going to do it even if it killed him. Because dammit, he was Nathan Goldberg: baseball player extraordinaire and all together handsome and charming. He was also humble and modest, obviously. 

But what he lacked for his plan might be his biggest downfall.. ideas. He had nothing, nada, zilch, zero in the department of coming up with ideas on how to actually get them together. And he was absolutely sure the two of them needed to be together like yesterday. They would balance each other out so well! Double D could be the calm to Kevin's often passionate emotions and Kevin could show Edd how to live beyond school work and college prep. Besides, he couldn't be the only one who thought they'd be completely and utterly sickeningly cute together. Like come on, they were the total high school cliche! The jock and the nerd, the nerd having been bullied by the jock in elementary and middle school before they developed a weird acquaintance with each other instead.

And Nat was a sucker for cliches. They were cliches for a reason people. They just worked. 

Jolting slightly as he was pulled out of his thoughts by a sharp jab to the side, he looked over to see Nazz looking at him, brow raised as she twirled her pencil between her fingers. "What are you staring at?" She whispered, eyes flicking to their teacher to make sure they weren't paying attention before coming to rest on the teal haired teen again. Biting his lip, he debated for a moment on whether or not to tell her. On one hand, she could be a big help coming up with ideas, but on the other, she might not like the idea at all and tell either Kevin or Edd. Or both, seeing as she was friends with both of them. 

Sighing, Nathan ripped out a piece of notebook paper, scribbling on it quickly, eyes always wary of his teacher before quickly passing it to the blonde. Nazz lifted both brows this time, reading over the sloppy scrawl before pursing her lips in thought. Sure, Nat could've been more eloquent, writing something a little better than 'So Kevin and Double D would be cute together, yeah? I'm trying to figure out how to get them to do the do.. the romantic do. The regular do is cool too.' But he could admit he wasn't the greatest with words.

He couldn't read the expression on her face, Nazz looking at the paper before looking up, eyes flicking between the two subjects in question. Kevin was now lightly dozing in his seat and Edd was still diligently writing notes, his hat clad head bent over his notebook. Finally, after what seemed like forever (it was probably only thirty seconds, but he had a flair for the dramatic) Nazz looked back at him and grinned. Using the same pencil she'd been twirling between her fingers, she quickly scrawled a neat note before passing the paper back to him, Nat grinning widely from ear to ear.

'I'm in. When do we start?'

Oh, this was going to be so much fun. 


	2. Two.

"I'll catch up with you later, Kev!" The teal haired boy called out after class, stalling at his locker, waiting for a certain blonde. Nazz finished talking animatedly with a friend before coming over, leaning against the locker next to his.

"So, you have no plans whatsoever to get them together?" She asked, inspecting a nail before looking up at him. Nathan did a haphazard, one armed shrugged before sighing, pushing his brightly colored hair back from his face. "Not a freaking clue. I'm hoping you can help with that." He said, looking at her hopefully, and she grinned.

"I have been known to read some romance novels. Although, I don't think locking them in a cellar together and gaslighting one of them is going to make them fall in love with each other." She mused, thinking of the trashy romance novel she was currently reading that was set in Russia during the Cold War. Nat gave her a strange look before an expression of disgust came over his face.

"Gaslighting? Is that like, when one of them farts under the covers and then traps them in it?" Nazz gave him a disbelieving look, like she couldn't believe those words just came out of his mouth. "What?! No! Okay, forget that. We need to come up with some plans to push them together." She said instead, shaking her head slightly. Sometimes that boy was something else. 

The boy nodded, stroking his chin as if he had a beard, apparently deep in thought. "I've... got nothing." He admitted after a moment, getting his math text book out. She sighed and checked her phone quickly before pursing her lips in thought. "I'll think of some ideas in class and text them to you, kay?" She said, pocketing the device and hitching her backpack up on her shoulders. He nodded with a grin, closing his locker. "Deal. We should probably meet after class at some point too. Preferably when I don't have practice." She gave him another look, one that clearly said 'duh!' 

She bid him goodbye quickly, heading to her math class before plopping down next to one of the people her and Nat were just discussing. "Hey Double D." She said cheerfully, and the boy looked up as if surprised, pulling his nose out of his notes. "Hello Nazz." He replied pleasantly, smiling his cute little gap-tooth smile at her. "How are you this fine day?" The boy was always so polite, and it was one of his most endearing qualities if not also the most exploited. 

"I'm great actually, I've just solidifying my plans for the Peach Creek festival." It was the annual festival the town had started, to basically compete with Lemon Brook's. It was mostly student run and the two towns liked to compete for the best festival. Double D perked up, closing his notebook and turning his body towards her, indicating his interest in the conversation.

"I heard you were helping run the kissing booth." He stated, and the blonde nodded with a grin. "Yep, sure am! I'm hoping to get to kiss lots of the cute boys on the baseball team." She said with a wink, Double D blushing softly at her openness. 

"Well I hope you're able to raise a lot of money, I'll be helping run the petting zoo. I like to work with the animals, so I'm fairly excited to be able to help with this." Ding ding ding! Nazz was pretty sure the idea hit her so hard, a lightbulb was going off over her head. Kevin currently hadn't signed up for a group for the festival and the blonde knew the red head would have to, seeing as the baseball players were required to help with the activities. She could convince him to sign up to be with the petting zoo and viola! It was a good start as to getting them to be in the same space at least. 

"You'll be great with that, I'm sure of it." She said with a smile, both of them turning forward as the teacher came in, the boy opening his notebook again and setting his undivided attention on the equations on the board. Nazz spent the whole class barely paying attention, doodling in her notebook instead of doing the equations, thinking of different scenarios that could happen between the baseball captain and the nerd next to her.

When the bell rang, she said a quick goodbye to Double D before darting out of the classroom, immediately heading for the lockers, trying to find Nathan. Spotting the teal hair in the distance, she sidled up to him, linked arms and pulled him away from a conversation with an affronted looking girl who was clearly trying to flirt with him. Nat didn't seem bothered at all, smoothly turning and walking with her, keeping arms linked.

"Okay, so I came up with an idea and now you can be productive." At that, Nathan looked down with excitement. "Oh good, because I came up with jack shit." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck with his other hand. The blonde rolled her eyes, figuring as much. So really, she was going to be the idea guy and Nat was going to be the action guy. probably for the best, really. 

"For the festival this weekend, Double D is going to be with the petting zoo. Kevin hasn't signed up yet but he has too, being captain of the team. So you can convince him to sign up for the petting zoo, and then he'll be with Double D!" She said excitedly, talking very fast. Nat was lucky he was also a fast talker, otherwise that would've went right over his head. Even now, it almost did with the girl's higher, excited pitch. 

"Damn Nazz, that's awesome! I can definitely get him to sign up for that, he'll assume that's where all girls will be because you know, cute animals and stuff. But then... OH! But then Double D will be there and they'll end up working together and it'll be super cute, and like Kevin will help him with something and they'll touch hands and feel super awkward and fuzzy inside and then maybe they'll kiss, fall in love and then have lots of babies!" The blonde blinked up at him before furrowing her brows in question. And she thought she was bad with her romance novels, jeez.

"Uh yeah, something like that Nat. Anyways, you go work on Kev then and I'll keep coming up with ideas." Because clearly she was definitely going to have to be the idea man. Nat meant well but this was better left to the professionals. "Good idea Nazz, I'll see you soon with an update!" He shouted before sliding his arm out and running off, spotting his best friend down the hall.

"HEY KEV!"


	3. Chapter Three

Kevin stopped, waiting for the teal haired boy to catch up, brow lifted as he fixed his hat over ginger hair. "What's up man?"

Nat stopped, panting slightly and held up a finger, taking in a deep breath. "Okay, sorry, ate too much at lunch. Food baby." Kevin snickered, knowing his friend had a problem with that, especially on days the cafeteria served pizza. 

"So, you know the festival is coming up, right?" He said after finally catching his breath. The red-head nodded, waiting for Nathan to get to the point. "You haven't signed up for anything yet, have you?" Kevin immediately groaned, rubbing his face. 

"No." He said, sighing. "I just don't know what to do. Mostly I don't want to do it at all." Nathan could see and understand that, much more wanting to attend the festival than work it. But now wasn't the time for that, now was the time to get his OTP together forever. He'd thank Nazz for that term later. "Well, you could always do the petting zoo. I know lots of girls signed up for that." And a certain adorable nerd, but Kev didn't need to know that just yet. Best let that be a surprise.

Kevin's eyes widened, and then he grinned so hard Nathan wondered for a brief second if his friend's face would stick like that. Hey, it was totally a thing. "Dude, you're a freaking genius, I don't know why I didn't think of that." Nathan beamed, not at all bothered that Nazz was actually the mastermind of that plan. He'd happily take credit for it right now. 

"I know. But now you can go tell coach, and then you're set for the festival!" Which meant their plan was in action, and the two would fall in love in no time. Kevin gave the teal haired boy and odd look before nodding, hitching his bag up. "I'll go now.. though I don't know why you're so stoked about it man." Nat blinked and shrugged, continuing to grin,

"It's a great day my dude, but I've gotta go. Catch you at practice." He waved as he took off, rounding a corner and catching Nazz by the elbow. "Step one, done. He totally fell for it and is going to sign up for the petting zoo now." He grinned, and the blonde high fived him. 

"Righteous, now we just wait for the festival." No use trying to do more until then. 

The weekend of the festival came, and Nathan had barely slept, thinking of too many scenarios for Kevin and Double D to be able to sleep. So he was a nerd for a good romance, sue him. Hell, maybe he'd bug Nazz for a good book sometime. Getting ready, he left to pick Kevin up, the two planning to ride together.

"Dude, it's way too early to be this upbeat." The ginger groaned, but nothing could dim Nat's spirit or excitement. Sure, the three cups of coffee loaded with sugar helped too, but mostly it was that the plan was finally being put into action. How could he not be excited on a day like today? What if something awesome happened and the two were dating by tomorrow? Sure, that wasn't likely, but it wasn't like the teal haired boy could really help which direction his mind went in.

"Jeez, there's already so many people here." Kevin sighed, getting out of Nathan's car once it parked. "Where the hell even is the petting zoo area?" Well, it was hard to tell seeing as Peach Creek High had really out done itself with this festival. He'd have to figure out which committee planned all this and high five them, damn.

"Let's find out." They found Nathan's area quickly, but he went with Kevin to help find the area with all the little cut animals. "Oh hey Double D!" He called, spotting the hat clad teen and the zoo. The boy spun around, and gave a little smile. "Hello Nathan, Kevin." He greeted, giving a little wave. "What are you two doing over here?"

"Well my friend, Kevin is helping you with the zoo today it would seem." Nat grinned, clapping Kevin on the back who rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so."

Let the games begin.


End file.
